


Art: Golden treasure

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel's hair are so goergous that even king of Arda, Manwë, admire them. What makes a certain balrog slayer really proud.</p><p>Sorry for not keeping your wish according jewelery, but it's just didn't suite my fanart. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my attempt to present the Vala and golden-haired elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Golden treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/gifts).



[](http://pl.tinypic.com?ref=jg787p)


End file.
